Blurred Color
by oakk x fan
Summary: ONESHOT.Let's sit, out here in the quite of the night: under the moon and stars.


**FANDOM;** Pokemon

**TITLE;** Blurred Color

**RATING;** PG-13

**PAIRING;** GreenxYellow

**NOTES;** PROUD FAN OF FEELINGSHIPPING 3

Just because a lot of people normally ask for one.

Long Summary: ONESHOT. _Parties and him just don't mix. _His mind never jumped at the thought of love. At the thought of being held and the thought of holding by and for another. It just wasn't _his_ personal, laid back style. It wasn't in his profession to have the time, either. Although, when he saw how many tears stained her face and how her shoulders shook with such fright, he learned to comfort another. And perhaps, grow fond enough to love someone else.

Short Summary: Let's sit, out here in the quite of the night: under the moon and stars.

Don't you love how the title has nothing to do with the story? xP

_Why he had been invited was beyond his own comprehension_

_Still, he thanked the stars for that fateful day and his lack of judgment._

--

The tepid air struck his face as he sat, lounging about the patio with drink in hand.

He'd been invited, and even so he found no real interest in this party. In fact, he wasn't even real fond of the social atmosphere in general. However, Blue had dragged him here, against his will and demanded he get out of the Gym: enjoy the fresh air that summer night offered. He wasn't at all pleased with what she did. Still, here he was, clad in his finest (although laid-back) outfit, staring over the upper patio at the guests that danced thier troubles away under the starry sky.

He came and that was all he had to do.

He wasn't assigned any mission to dance, nor was he to converse with the guests. His emerald pools grazed down as a small sigh escaped his lips, utter boredness masked his hansom features. He spotted Blue talking (or flirting, he couldn't see from the distance) with Silver, who had his scarlet hair pulled back slightly. Gold was whispering something to Crystal and Red stood, gawking at the large collection of food spread on the table. A number of people he did not reconize (nor did he care about) fluttered around the dance floor. He placed his drink down and slowly made his way to a plastic chair, plopping in it and stretching slightly.

It was then a familar and a very un-familar voice broke into his peaceful silence.

"So, you come here often?"

His ears picked up on the rather cheesy pick-up line and he heard the rustling of uncomfortable movement. He snapped his head to the right to make out a pair of figures. One, a man whom he'd seen but never met, stood rather sloppily, towering over a young female. His emerald hues graced the figure of the young girl and they almost immeditly snapped open. She stood at a good two (maybe even three) heads shorter then the man, clad in a small, cotton pink sundress with white lace at the bottom. Her honey-golden opticals shone with an odd nervous-ness and she took a step or two back, hands raised above her.

"Eh.." her voice came out softly, "I'm not.. really fond of party scenes."

The rough man of the voice overpowered hers by far, "You should though, kinda short... but your a total cutie."

Her cheeks rose to a light rosey color and she took a good step back, hands raising even higher above her. Anyone could tell she wasn't use to being hit on. He moved out of his chair quitely, swaying over to the screen door that seperated him from the scene that unfolded infront of him. As the man continued to compliment her and move closer, he could see her shoulders shake momentarily before she tried to polietly excuse herself.

It was the action of the man that made him slam the screen door open.

The man's over-sized hand grabbed her wrist, slamming her into the wall that was a good few inches behind her. His breath lowering onto her neck and even he, from a good distance could now smell the acohol drip from the man's body. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and then made his precense known.

"Yellow," his voice remained cool, as well as his composer as he approched them, "There you are, I was looking everywhere for you."

Her head snapped towards him, honey hues shinning with relief finally. Her strawberry-blonde locks bounced off her shoulders as she tried to squirm away from the man who, surprised by his sudden appearance, cocked his head to look at him. His grip only lightly loosened.

"Who the hell are you?"

It was the youth with the emerald eyes who chuckled, which caught both the man and Yellow off-guard. With a slick and graceful manner, he approched the two and gently took hold of Yellow's free, frail wrist and tugged her gingerly to him. The mans grip had, by this time, fully loosened and he stood there, shocked and somewhat appalled at the youth's actions. His muggy blue eyes shadded over with irratation as he snorted, taking a step foreward.

"I'll ask ya again, who the hell are you?" the man's voice raised, "I saw her first, damnit."

"She's not some kind of eye candy," the youth responded cooly, "You can't own her with your eyes."

The young lady's head rose and she glanced at her savior, a little more then surprised by his response. After all, she expected the Virdian Gym Leader to just walk away. In fact, she didn't expect him to save her at all. He was cool, rather antisocial and with the composer not even Silver often possessed during dire situations. His eyes flickered with slight amusment as the man in question balled his fists, demanding more answers from him. It was then that Yellow felt her head pushed softly against his broad chest as he continued talking, scarlet tinged at her cheeks and she heard the man near-scream, outragged at whatever the Gym Leader said.

"Just who do you think--"

The youth calmly interruped him.

"Why, I'm her boyfriend. Green, if you please."

His motions were quick and before she knew it, she was behind him, his arms stretched out as a sign that he was no doubt, protecting her.

"Moving on, I suggest you leave her alone. Unless, of course.. you'd like your ass kicked, personally by me."

Green's cocky grin didn't phase the man at first and as Yellow gasped, the greasy man lunged foreward. A strong arm wrapped around her and her face near-bashed into Green's chest as he quickly dodged the man, causing him to fumble back and mutter a few curses. The man took a fighting stance and tried to strike once more. This time, Green did not move very much except ball his fist and punch foreward. Yellow clung to him as she heard the man fall back, crashing onto the floor, howling with pain as if he were some kind of dog. She gripped her savior's shirt, wearliy glancing up to see a confident smirk plastered on his georgous features.

"Now, wanna try me again?"

The man grabbed hold of his nose, stood and stumble out of the room. A few drips of blood could be seen falling to the floor as he fled. Yellow felt herself burry her face into the material of his shirt, a sudden warm protection being offered to her. Her shoulders shook violently for a few moments before a hiccup escaped her, crystal tears starting to shed and they masked her fragile face that Green always saw full of more optomism then he could ever muster. He felt his shirt begin to engulf her tears and he gently placed a comforting (or what he thought was one) hand on her head, lightly ruffling her silky locks of hair.

"Hey, hey," his voice was as calm as always, but oddly soothing, "He's gone now, it's alright."

"I was just so scared!" she whimpered out.

Green didn't budge when he felt slender arms wrap around his waist, another hiccup errupting in the silence. He let out a small sigh. He wasn't sure what to do, in all honesty. He'd never had someone cry in front of him, let alone cling to him so desperatley. _She must of really been shooken up_, his thoughts twisted and with some kind of instinct, he wrapped his arms around her petite figure. He rocked her gently until they made thier way outside where the sounds of the party were still going on, the never-ending ring of laughter struck the air. He leaned his back against the railing, her still saftely enclosed in his arms.

"I can't thank you, Green.." her voice near-surprised him as he glanced down, "You saved me."

"I just couldn't stand that happening to a girl, especially you."

He looked away, a slight ting of pink rising in his cheeks. She wasn't like other girls. She wasn't as bossy and demanding as Blue and wasn't as annoyingly chipper as Crystal. She was rather quite, optomistic and full of smiles that even made him smile gently. She had never cried in front of him or Red or anyone of thier group before. He'd seen Blue cry, just when she wouldn't get her way. He'd seen Crystal cry because Gold made a comment. And here _she_ was, tearing up over something like this. Her head raised and the confusion was quite clear in her eyes. He let out a long, exasperated sigh before bending his head, mere inches away from her face.

"What?" her voice was as quite as ever, "What do you mean... Green?"

The chuckle that escaped his lips was just as surprising to her as when his lips graced hers. Her eyelids shut as if on cue and she could taste him. His lips the feeling of smooth silk and with the taste of butterscotch. He pulled her closer to him, sniffling lightly to her hair as he parted. The scent of peaches pleased him as he sunk his nose into her hair, inhailing the smell. A scarlet color tinged her cheeks as she looked up, honey hues meeting emerald for a mintue.

He chuckled gently at her and lowered his head, his hot breath tickling her left ear.

"I mean," Green whispered, "Next time, I'd really like to tell the truth about you being my girlfriend."

--

FIN.

R&R, please? 3


End file.
